


Sleeping Beauty

by ILLEGAILE



Series: Mercedorks AMG Works [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anon Prompt, Brocedes, Formula 1, Hamilberg, I know I know it's serious, M/M, Newis, Princess In A Coma, car crash, coma fic, ok enough puns, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Brocedes + Lewis and Nico fight it out on track, Nico has a serious accident and is injured. (From Anon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: The Crash

_**Sleeping Beauty** _

  
_[Part 1: The Crash]_

 

It started out as a regular weekend in Hungary.

Lewis was driving hard and fast, just barely outpacing Nico in both practices. Just the way Fridays normally go for the Mercedes pair. They weren’t even worried about the Williams or the Ferraris. After the scare that was Silverstone they’d proven that despite a bad start they were still far in front of the pack. Even Lewis knew that his only competition would come from the other Mercedes.

Saturday was a disaster waiting to happen. Everything that could have gone wrong went wrong for Nico and Toto was furious. There wasn’t any grip at all, Nico barely hung onto P3.

Lewis looked at Nico, eyes glued to the screens to figure out what went wrong with his car, and felt a stirring in his gut.

Then he remembers Austria, remembers Nico’s bad Qualifying before winning the race and waves it off. “Probably just a bad morning” he had said to Niki when he asked what Lewis thought of it.

 

Lewis was right. Come Qualifying, Nico was placed firmly in second. His car was driving smoothly again, like a dream. And the team dismissed the morning screw up like last year’s news.

When it was time to leave, Nico stayed behind. Lewis gave it a moment, two minutes, twenty minutes.

Nico just stood there and shook his head. “Too good to be true” he had muttered, stalking out of the garage and back to his hotel.

The churning was back in Lewis’ gut, a maelstrom of anxiety.

“Must be time for dinner” Lewis shrugged, driving back to his suite and eating the meal his physio put together for him.

The churning didn’t stop.

 

“Watch out for Turn 4”

“I know!” Lewis cursed, Nico was right behind him. And to think he had felt bad about letting Nico race today. Stupid, he should have known better. Nico never had bad race days.

“ _Abu Dhabi_ ” a voice in his head reminded him, he groaned. Now _that_ was a disaster.

He braked, banking wide on Turn 11. He let out another curse. Nico was gaining on him, he could feel the steely gaze of his rival taking a peek on the inside.

“Not today” Lewis muttered. “This race is _mine_ ”

Lewis turned sharply, beating Nico on the inside of Turn 13 and shooting ahead at the straight. Lewis felt a grin spreading across his face before he shook it off. Now wasn’t the time to celebrate. They still had half the race to run and Nico was less than a second behind him. There was still a bit of work to do before he can box.

Lewis misjudged the braking time on Turn 1 and Nico was next to him again, gaining almost a second at Turn 2. They were wheel to wheel now and Lewis has no idea how that happened, he spots Nico’s tyres. They looked fairly new.

Shit. Nico boxed early.

Lewis gritted his teeth, he wasn’t about to let Nico have the satisfaction of this win. Not if he could help it. He shifted gears, both Mercedes drivers pushing their cars to the limit down the short straight after Turn 3.

“Lewis! Watch out for-”

“Shut up!” he yelled, they were wheel to wheel. Neither were going to give in and for a moment Lewis thought he might have to brake before Nico did, letting Nico enter the corner before him.

“No” Lewis waited, he knew Nico. He was going to brake early. Nico always braked too early, that was his weakness. Lewis _knew_ it.

So he waited. The squeal of their tyres ringing in his ears as they approach the corner and-

**THERE**.

Nico braked, just as he predicted. Lewis accelerated just enough to get in front of the other car before turning left. He was going to make it, he was sure of it.

“ _Thanks a lot, Princess_ ” he mused in his mind, banking gently into Turn 5 when loud thump and an explosion tore him from his happy thoughts. He turned his head, catching sight of a car spinning behind him before his vision was blocked by the track wall.

“ _No_ ” Lewis thought, his thumb pressing down on the radio button as he struggled to maintain his composure on the next turns.

“What happened? Who was that??” He ~~asked~~ pleaded, a flurry of possibilities flashing through his thoughts. The marshals in front of him waved yellow flags as he passed and Lewis cursed. Why the hell wasn’t anyone answering him?

“The yellow flags are out, we are standing by-”

“I know the yellow flags are out! I need you to tell me who the fuck it was!” Lewis screamed, slowing his pace for half a second. Just a little more, half a minute before he gets back to Turn 4.

He turned his head, praying that Nico would be behind him.

His prayers are unanswered. Lewis had to struggle to keep his breathing even.

“Lewis, you need to calm down. They might be broadcasting the radio live.”

“I don’t need you to tell me to calm down, I’ll calm down when I see what happened.” Lewis said firmly, increasing his speed as he entered the straight. He gasped.

The marshals traded in their yellow flags for red flags.

“Lewis, we need you to box _now_.”

_No, no please. Please not him. Anyone but him. Let it be Sebastian or Kimi or Valterri. PLEASE._

He turned again, no one was behind him. Maybe it was a good sign. Maybe he slowed down with the others.

‘ _Or, maybe he crashed_ ’ he cursed at his traitorous thoughts and turned right at Turn 1.

 

There were smoke clouds pouring from the car sitting crumpled against the side of the wall. The car was crushed like a stretched out accordion and the marshals were huddled around the driver’s seat trying to free the poor person inside the machine.

“Holy fuck.” He muttered, his racing engineer chastising him for his bad language. “Who is it?” he hissed, barreling down the short straight after Turn 3. The last place he saw Nico.

“Lewis, I told you to **box**.”

“Who is it???” he screamed again, not caring if he sounded like a petulant child. But he didn’t need an answer. The smoke cleared, as if waking from a dream he caught sight of the machine and stared. The car by the side of the road was silver and teal.

“It’s Nico”

Watch out for Turn 4.

 

He doesn’t notice that his car has stopped, he looks down at his fingers working to free himself from the straps without knowing it. A minute later he’s free, he’s free from his car and he’s flying out of it. His race engineer is screaming in his ear.

“What are you doing?? Get back in the car! Box, Lewis. Box!”

He lifts his visor and tries to speak with the marshal but anything he says is muffled by the helmet. He curses, prying his helmet off and peeling off his balaclava.

“Is he okay? Is he breathing-” he starts shooting questions at a speed he can no longer keep track off because the only thing running through his mind is _Nico Nico Nico Nico_.

“Sir, Sir Hamilton. May I call you Lewis?” the marshal asked, speaking in soft tones. Lewis nodded, his gaze still lingering on the group in front of him trying to get Nico out of the mangled Mercedes.

“Yes, how is he?” He asks and he knows the marshal isn’t supposed to be divulging sensitive information especially to drivers but he sees something in the way Lewis begs for the information. It’s probably because he’s desperate to know.

“He’s in a bad way” he explains, trying to convey his thoughts into English and struggling. “We have an ambulance” he says, gesturing to the truck parked just outside of the barrier.

“Can I-” Lewis hiccups, reaching up to feel the tears that fell down his face without him knowing. “Can I help?” he tries again, this time the marshal visibly hesitates before letting out a sigh.

“Okay, Lewis” he smiles, turning to guide the racing driver towards the car where the marshals have unstrapped Nico from his seat.

“1, 2, 3!” the marshals lift Nico onto a stretcher and roll him towards the ambulance. Lewis struggles to keep up, carefully taking Nico’s helmet and balaclava off so that he could breathe. He helped hoist the stretcher onto the ambulance and turned back around. He wondered if he could really just leave.

“Lewis” he turns, it’s the marshal from earlier. “You’re disqualified”

Lewis blinks and looks at the nearest TV Screen. He _is_ disqualified.

“Your team, they can change their mind. Change the decision, yes?” the marshal asked, head tilted in lieu of a question. But Lewis shakes his head.

“I want to go with Nico” he says firmly, staring at his teammate’s limp form lying on the stretcher. He felt a hand pressing down on his shoulder.

“Your Nico would want you to win, yes? He will be sad to wake up and see you disqualified.” The marshal smiled at him and patted Nico’s helmet, still clenched within Lewis’ grasp. Lewis stares at him, he’s not about to give up.

“I wouldn’t be happy to win without him”

The marshal blinks but is quick to smile, he even helps Lewis onto the ambulance.

“Will tell your team you are leaving and to bring you clothes.” The marshal winks and Lewis is thankful that at least _someone_ understands.

“Thanks, for understanding” Lewis says, hugging Nico’s helmet. The marshal nods in response and his smile widens into a grin.

“I have a daughter, she likes to watch this cartoon of Hercules. And they have a saying-” the marshal stares Lewis in the eye and says.

“People do crazy things for people they love” he says before shutting the ambulance doors.

_Love_ , Lewis lets the word sit in his thoughts and reaches out to hold Nico’s hand.

“Don’t worry, Nico. You’ll be fine.” He mutters, a mixture of guilt and worry hazing over them and cloaking them in nervous tension.

Lewis realizes that the churning in his gut is fear. He realizes he’s afraid.

He realizes this is probably the most scared he’s ever been in his life.

_People do crazy things for people they love._

 


	2. Part 2: The Coma

**_Sleeping Beauty_ **

_[Part 2: The Coma]_

Lewis stood outside of the hospital room, arms crossed and staring at the doctors still milling about Nico’s hospital bed. Vivian was nice enough to bring clothes when she swung by but she went home soon after visiting with Nico. She knew it wasn’t her place, knew that the person standing next to Nico should be Lewis. The nod and the smile she gave him said as much.

The doctors were cautious, too cautious for Lewis’ liking.

 _‘He is under heavy treatment’_ they’d say. _‘It’s natural for the body to want sleep after intense trauma’_ they jabbered on about how Nico was recovering. They said he would wake up soon, made promises that he was recovering nicely. No one told Lewis anything.

Honestly, Lewis was tired of people lying to him.

 

“How could he be fine when he’s in a fucking coma?” he hissed at the man who continued to insist that Nico was absolutely _fine_. The Doctor - _Dr. Olivier MD PHD and whatever other letters after that_ \- scurried away, not wanting to further irritate Lewis Hamilton.

“Did that poor Doctor really deserve that?”

Lewis flinched, feeling Toto’s gaze heavy and disappointed on him.  “Toto, I-” Lewis spluttered, struggling to find the words because Toto was walking up to him with Niki not too far behind him and they actually looked _not mad_.

“How is he?” Toto asked, standing vigil outside of Nico’s room. He joined Lewis in staring at the doctors. Lewis breathed out, relieved especially when Niki muttered that he was going to get food for them. He and Toto must have had a lot of questions to answer at the end of that race, it was already morning.

“His bruised ribs are healing, if that’s what you mean.” Lewis swallowed a lump in his throat, itching to get in there and check for bruises himself.

“How about mentally?” Toto asked, raising a brow when Lewis let out another audible sigh. “So, it’s true? The reporters, they said he’s-”

“In a coma. He’s in a coma.” Lewis nodded, willing for the tears not to fall. Damn it, he’s cried enough already. He needs to be a man for the love of God.

 

Toto was not convinced, at all.

“Are you okay?” he asked, looking worried. Lewis tried to laugh but it sounded strange with his voice rough from disuse so he aborted the action, coughing a little. “You’re asking the wrong driver” Toto rolled his eyes at him.

“Please, I’m not stupid.” Toto gesticulated with his hands the same way Nico would wave his hands when he tried to make a point. The comparison made Lewis sad. Had he always seen Nico everywhere? He almost didn’t catch the tail end of what Toto said. “Clearly seeing your partner this way is going to affect you.”

“Wait, what?” Lewis blinked at him, his jaw hanging from the shock. Did Toto just imply that-

“Your partner, _Nico_?” Toto enunciated, as if it would jog Lewis’ memory. Lewis began to laugh in earnest, almost unable to speak.

“Oh my God, Toto. We’re- We’re not- Holy shit.” He clutched his stomach, willing himself to stop but laughter continued to bubble out of him like he was finally starting to breathe again. Toto thought they were _together_.

“You mean to tell me you’re **_not_**?” Toto gasped softly and sounded so _surprised_ that Lewis couldn’t help but keep on laughing. “But why not? Are you still fighting? What’s wrong?” Toto asked, his eyebrows scrunched up and almost looking like a unibrow.

 

“I didn’t know” Lewis smiled, wiping at his eyes. Tears of joy this time, it’s a nice change. He doesn’t even realize what he’s saying to Toto. “Not until the race” he continued offhandedly.

“You didn’t _know_?” Toto muttered, skeptical while Lewis continued to speak absentmindedly.

“I didn’t know that I loved him. Not really as a brother even though he kind of was like one but like when you meet your lady. No, that’s not right either. It’s the _I want to marry you and have kids_ kind except-” he stops cold in the middle of his rant and notices that a grin is now stretched across Toto Wolff’s face like he’s the Joker and he’s just found Batman’s weakness. “What?”

“Nothing” Toto chuckled at the look on Lewis face and turned to watch Nico, sleeping soundly on his hospital bed as if yesterday never happened. “Too bad, huh?” he hummed, a sad smile on his face. He looked like he was watching his eldest son and not just some grown man who drove at plus a hundred miles per hour for a living.

Lewis nodded, feeling the bile and the guilt and the _please wake up_ creeping up the back of his throat.

“Too bad” he says. But he keeps what he really wants to say close to his heart.

_Please, I never got to tell you._

 

* * *

 

 

_July 20, 2015 (Monday)_

 

Lewis sits awkwardly in the obnoxiously uncomfortable chair at Nico's bedside. He figures he'll have to get used to the lumpy mess because he cannot for the life of him find it in himself to pry his fingers from their cozy nook between Nico's. Toto has gone and told the doctor that they're partners like the secret little shit he is but Lewis lets them think what they want. He leans his forehead on Nico's like they did in Abu Dhabi and tries to will him awake, with his free hand idly caressing at Nico's soft, fluffy, princess hair. "Please wake up"

 _We call Nico Rosberg "Britney" because he's so beautiful,_ Jenson had said that day. Lewis remembers clearly the frustration he felt when he heard his fellow Briton's comment. He had brushed it off as irritation at the mention of Nico's name but he knows now. Nothing is the same. He knows that he was frustrated because no matter how hard he tried he never told Nico that he loved his perfect hair and his perfect overbite and his perfect _everything_. He hated that Jenson had to say it first.

He hated that it took a crash and a coma for him to realize he's always been in love with Nico Rosberg.

He shook his head, careful not to hit Nico when he pulled away ever so slightly to whisper in his teammate's ear. Better late than never.

_"You're perfect"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit of research into Coma Fics. And this became a 3-shot because reasons. XD


	3. Part 3: The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wakes up.

**_Sleeping Beauty_ **

  
_[Part 3: The Confession]_

 

* * *

 

_July 21, 2015 (Tuesday)_

 

Lewis bursts through the door of the hospital room, his clothes mussed up from the sprint and his socks didn’t match. He drops a crumpled paper bag on the side table, it contains a half-eaten tuna sandwich. His breakfast, but he’s not hungry. His hair was a curly mess atop his head hidden by his hat and he’s pulling up his usual chair with his foot so he doesn’t take his eyes off of Nico. He’s gasping, he needs air. He needs _air_.

~~He needs _Nico_.~~

“I skipped out on testing today.” He started, holding Nico’s limp hand in both of his own. His breathing was evening out smoothly and he could hear the shrill beeping of the heart monitor again. Everything is beginning to look real and Lewis is terrified of losing hope.

~~He’s terrified of losing _him_.~~

“Toto was alright with it, Stoffel is filling in for me. And they’re still trying to fix your-” Lewis chokes, the nightmares he had last night coming back to him like a wave of terror. Nico spinning, Nico lying unconscious, Nico crashing and crashing and crashing-

~~He needs Nico like he needs air.~~

“You better be better when I come back next time okay? Stop worrying me, man.” Lewis said jestingly but his lip was quivering too hard already. He had hoped that Nico was awake, that’s the entire reason he sprinted over.

~~Please, wake up.~~

“If you don’t get up soon I’ll stop going to races and then Ferrari will win the Championship” he threatened, expecting to hear a hell no from Nico. But he didn’t.

The world spun, the clouds moved, pigs didn’t fly, and Nico Rosberg was still in a coma.

~~I need you.~~

Lewis stormed out, angrily wiping away at his tears. Maybe if he ran a couple more miles he’ll forget about his broken heart.

 

He’s back after breaking down at least twice at a nearby park and Niki is there eating his tuna sandwich.

“It’s about time” he scolded, getting up so Lewis can sit in the chair next to Nico. Niki smiles when Lewis sits, ignoring how puffy and red his eyes looked. That’s where he belonged.

 

* * *

 

 

_July 22, 2015 (Wednesday)_

 

“That was a terrible threat, if I don’t race then you’d be buying time for someone else to win the championship” Lewis says the next day when he takes his place by Nico’s side again. It was Toto who was puttering about this time. He and Niki didn’t want to leave Lewis alone and the press was beginning to ask questions about Lewis Hamilton’s frequent visits to the hospital his rival was confined in.

The press barely remembered they’d been friends.

Lewis himself had said that they were not friends.

He shook his head, riding himself of the ugly emotion. Guilt was for people who dwelt too much in the past and never made themselves worth anything. He and Nico had been through too much for them to genuinely hate each other.

“What if I give you my champagne next race?” Lewis asked, drumming his fingers on Nico’s arm. No reaction, Lewis expected as much. The doctors said Nico’s brain activity was spiking every now and again so it was probably best for Lewis to keep talking to him. It just confirmed things for Lewis. Nico was in there, fighting.

_He’s always fighting,_ Lewis grinned.

“What if I get everyone to stop calling you Princess?” More silence. Lewis bit his lip, resting his head on Nico’s forearm. His skin was cold where Lewis’ was warm. He wanted to hug him. He wanted to _kiss_ him.

He wanted Nico to kiss back.

“What if I name my first born after you?” More silence.

Lewis shut his eyes, this wasn’t a fairytale. If he kissed Nico it didn’t mean he would wake up. He couldn’t will him awake. He had no dragon to slay. He could only wait. The wetness falling from Lewis’ face went unnoticed. He wasn’t a stranger to them anymore. It would only get worse if he bottled them up. He looked at Nico, he looked so alive. He looked like he could wake up any second.

But Lewis knew better, he wasn’t waking up. He wasn’t ready to.

“Why won’t you come back to me?” he whispered into Nico’s skin.

A twitch.

Lewis’s eyes flew open, feeling muscle groups moving where he laid on Nico’s forearm. Nico’s pinky, his tiniest finger, was twitching. And, like vapor after the rain, the movement vanished.

“Nico?” Lewis said, his tone hushed trying to replicate whatever he did to make Nico react. But how?

“Nico? It’s me, can you hear me?” he stood up, cupping Nico’s face in his hands. No reaction. “Please” he whispered, brushing his hair away from his face he stared at Nico.

Back for a moment and gone again. Nico didn’t react again for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

_July 23, 2015 (Thursday)_

 

There’s a person knocking on Lewis’ door at one O’ Clock in the afternoon and he opens it to find Niki Lauda standing with his arms crossed.

“You are not giving up on him” he says plainly, but his face is angry. Niki is rarely angry anymore. Lewis wonders why he’s angry now.

“I’m not giving up on him” Lewis rolls his eyes and tries to shut the door but Niki is a surprisingly strong old man, he pushes until Lewis gives in and walks into Lewis’ flat like he owns it. “Excuse me?” he says, sarcastically.

“You are excused” Niki responds with even more sarcasm and looks at Lewis like he’s saying _‘who’s the ornery bastard now?’_.

“What do you want? Why do you even care?” Lewis lets out a long breathe, sick of all the bullshit. People worming into his personal business, his clothes, his friendships, his rivalries. Niki’s jaw is set like he’s about to give Lewis a piece of his mind but the hand on Lewis’ shoulder is understanding.

Lewis goes back in time to 1976, remembers the fated crash that burned half of Niki’s face and left him in a coma. He remembers picture books with Niki and a British Driver laughing together. And he remembers a news article his dad was reading once, _British Driver Dead Because Of Heart Attack_.

“James Hunt, World Racing Champion 1976. I-” Niki paused, swallowing a lump in his throat. “I was in love with him once.” He smiled at Lewis like a grandfather would to his grandson. “When I was in a coma, he visited me all the time. And I never forgot it.” He mused and Lewis could only stand and stare.

“He kept me sane”

 

* * *

 

 

_July 24, 2015 (Friday)_

 

“I’m sorry” he muttered, back at Nico’s bedside the next day. Niki had said there was an improvement with Nico lately. He wasn’t so cold anymore and Lewis couldn’t help but stare because he was actually smiling like he was having a really good dream. “That was kind of selfish, I thought that the pain of seeing you like this was rough” he explained, holding Nico’s hand.

“But the truth is you probably have it worse than me, right?” Lewis laughed, his voice coming out soft without him meaning it to as if any noise would disturb how peaceful Nico looked. “And I’m sorry for this season too, for letting it make us hate each other”

The silence makes Lewis want to cry but now was not a good time. If he didn’t say it now, he probably would never be able to say it.

“Truth is, I’ve never hated you” Lewis admits, feeling a slight disturbance from the corner of his eye. A disturbance he ignored, it was probably his imagination anyway. He didn’t notice the sharp ping of one of the machines, too focused on Nico.

“I’m in love with you, Nico” he whispers into Nico’s skin and a sudden gush of wind blows at the back of his neck but he keeps his face pressed against his rival’s forearm. “And I’m sorry that I only realized it when you’re half-dead but I’m an idiot, you know that.”

A familiar deep staccato rhythm broke the silence and Lewis realized someone was laughing.

And it wasn’t him.

“You can say that again”

 

If Lewis turned any faster he would have gotten whiplash because _Nico was awake_. And suddenly, Lewis was at a loss for words. He sat there, opening and closing his mouth.

“Speechless now, Hamilton?” Nico grinned, running a hand through his hair out of habit and stretching out his arms. Lewis reached out to pinch himself, crying out at the pain. This was real. This wasn’t a dream.

Nico was **_awake_**.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Lewis chuckled briefly, taking in the sight of him talking up a storm as if he was never in a coma. Nico stopped talking – he had been asking about the race – and was looking intently at Lewis, poking at his face. “Are you crying?”

Lewis blinked, touching his face. “Damn it” he cursed, he had started crying again. He was about to leave to get tissue and probably a doctor to look Nico over when he felt a hand tugging at his elbow.

“I love you too”

Lewis froze, the entire week forgotten. His entire being screaming for this moment with Nico. They waited for a while this way, with Nico’s hand – not limp or cold – tugging on Lewis and the next thing he knows Nico is smirking. It’s his last rational thought before Nico is pulling him in and Lewis allows himself to give in.

Nico’s lips are on his and it’s like time moves faster than light, faster than their cars, pumping more adrenaline into him than any Formula 1 car ever could and this is it. This is his fairytale. Lewis quickly loses himself in Nico, his sight, smell, and taste is full of him and all he can hear is the incessant beeping of Nico’s heart monitor-

Nico pulls away first, calming himself down before the nurses start to wonder what’s happening. Lewis looks at himself and realizes that he was sitting on Nico’s lap. He has no idea how he ended up on the bed.

“Hey” Nico whispers, voice hoarse from disuse. He smiles at Lewis like he’s hung the moon, like he’s the sun. And Lewis thinks it’s silly because Nico is the one that looks like a god.

“Does this mean I’m your boyfriend?” Nico wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Lewis bursts out laughing. He bends down, kissing every inch of Nico’s face and he whispers _yesyesyes_.

 

In the fairytales, Lewis used to believe that the Prince saved Sleeping Beauty but then he fell in love with his rival and it's kind of silly but he realizes in their reality Sleeping Beauty saved the Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH THANK GOD THANK GOD IT'S OVER   
> I'm sorry the ending was trash but I tried and I'm bad at fluff and I hope you at least enjoyed reading. XD

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this took so long! But I had a bit of help putting my thoughts together on this one from princessrosberg. :)
> 
> Seriously, what would I have done without her? XD
> 
> This is going to be a two-parter, maybe. The second part will be about Nico in the hospital.


End file.
